Crying Alone
by White Rosed Alice
Summary: They came from Another world, another dimension. A girl, Three boys and a strange rabbit, all looking for a feather that may be linked to her brother's disapereance, adn her Twin sister's murder. But there is something strange about the attractive young X-Wizzard, Fai. He looks exactly like Alice's missing brother. And despite that she cant stop herself-from falling in love.


**Crying Alone**

**(**A Tsubasa fanfiction)

By White Rose

The rain, it was pouring down, much like the water that falls from a small waterfall. Heavy rain, it hurt. Alice clutched her chest as a sudden sharp pain ran through her pale body. She scream, but no one was there top here it. It was a silent scream.

The sun shone brightly, the sky was clear and the few clouds that were in the sky could hardly be considered clouds, more like little wisps of white, much like hair. The wind blew slightly and Alice's own hair danced widely behind her. She brushed her thin, wheat colored hair out of her face to reveal her forehead, sadly the wind brought hardly any relief to her sweat coated body, that ached from the sweltering heat. She let her hair go and a few strands stuck to her small framed face, glue by perspiration.

It wasn't easy, walking round in this outfit, it was heavy armor made for fighting in cold conditions, up In the mountains were she lived. Today's heat was unexpected and unusual. Alice wanted nothing more than to shed the dark green corset that bound her ribs and chest. She wanted nothing more than to shed the heavy silk pale blue dress that burdened her body under the corsets weight. To shed those to items and remain in her thin white undergarment. She _could_ do that. But it was hardly ladylike. If her brother or sister had been around surely they would scold her for such thoughts. And even though they weren't around, Alice quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

She lifted the hem of her dress up off the ground so that she could move at a faster pace. She turned up the dark ally way that would eventually lead to the edge of the town, that would lead to the edge of a forest. And, within this dense forest on a mountin top, would lead to her house. She began t run, despite the heavy pain in her chest, the pain was all that kept her from _those thoughts. _The suddenly, a crushing weight! A mans loud voice and-oh dear god what was that squeaky high pitched voice. It was a moment before she could make out what they were saying. "Hey, pork bun. Cant you land us a little softer! You could' a killed us!" said a gruff, manly voice. "Don't complain! After all you landed on a cushion!" Replied the squeaky voice. "Huh?' The man with the gruff voice, also the man who was sitting on poor Alice looked down at the poor girl crushed underneath his weight and quickly sat up. "Sorry." He said, awkwardly.

Air filled Alice's lungs and she pushed her self off the ground, a pale hand came into view, and a voice that made Alice's heart come to a grinding halt, her breath was once again driven out of her. "My my, Kuro-pu, how could you, the poor girl is already thin as it is!" Alice did not hear the rest. She fallowed the paled hand to the arm that lead to a shoulder and then a face. His face! The face she had wanted to see for longer than she could remember. With out thinking she had wrapped her arms around the beautiful blond man and held him close and tight, he was certainly taller than him, he'd always been, it felt good to have her arms around him again. Tears flooded her eyes. "Arong! Aron you back! How could you! How could you leave me like that! Your so cruel Aron! Your so cruel! "Alice looked up into her beloved brothers face.

Her hart dropped.. The man she was hugging, Aron-was it him. He did not look at her with those loving blue eyes, his eyes were filled with confusion. He put his hands on Alice's thin shoulders. And gently pushed her back with a wry, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for some one else. My name is Fai, not Aron- I'm afraid. I am sorry." Alice's eyes blurred and her face felt hot and she crumpled to the ground . This couldn't be! How could a man that looked exactly like Aron be here in front of her, but not be Aron!?


End file.
